Sortir des sentiers battus
by DameLicorne
Summary: La fille de Harry Potter rentre à Poudlard. Elle s'attend à suivre les traces de sa famille à Gryffondor. Mais... Et si le Choixpeau lui proposait autre chose ? Un pari risqué, mais qui pourrait lui apporter beaucoup. Osera-t-elle être la première Potter à Serpentard ? Recueil d'OS sans ordre chronologique, publication selon l'inspiration. Image de Skydominic.
1. Les traditions sont faites pour être bou

_Merci à JKR sans qui rien de tout cela n'existerait. Merci à Steamboat Willie pour sa relecture attentive et ses bons conseils. L'image qui m'a inspiré ce texte m'a été donnée par la page FB_ Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter _. Il s'agit d'un dessin intitulé_ Scorpious and Lily, réalisé par _B-E-F-F et qui se trouve sur Deviantart.  
_

* * *

 **Les traditions sont faites pour être bousculées**

Lorsque le professeur Londubat appela Lily Potter, elle s'avança avec détermination. Elle grimaça un sourire à son parrain avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, face à l'ensemble des élèves de la Grande Salle. Il lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, avant de placer le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

La fillette pensait être tout de suite répartie à Gryffondor, comme ses parents et une bonne partie de sa famille. Elle fut très surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du Choixpeau résonner dans sa tête.  
— Ainsi, tu t'attends à aller à Gryffondor...  
— Ben... C'est là qu'est ma place, non ? répondit-elle en pensée.  
— Mmmh... Oui, tu pourrais t'y sentir bien, c'est certain. Mais es-tu sûre que c'est la Maison où tu seras le mieux ?  
— Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où le vieil artefact magique voulait en venir.  
— Il me semble que Serpentard te conviendrait bien mieux.  
— Serpentard ? Comment ça, Serpentard ?  
— Eh bien... Je sens en toi une grande soif... Tu veux être reconnue pour toi-même, Lily Potter. Tu as besoin de te démarquer de ta famille. Et Serpentard peut vraiment t'aider sur ce chemin. Peut t'aider à devenir la sorcière que tu désires devenir.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Oserait-elle être la première de sa famille à aller à Serpentard ? Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, elle dirait oui sans hésiter. Serpentard, c'était autre chose. C'était la Maison de Voldemort et de nombreux mages noirs... Elle pensa brusquement à son père. Ne disait-il pas que ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'on choisissait d'être et de faire, pas la Maison de Poudlard où l'on était réparti ?

Oui mais, justement, dans quelle Maison allait-elle aller ? Gryffondor, c'était tentant, c'était la voie de la facilité. Mais Serpentard ? Présenté comme le Choixpeau l'avait fait, c'était intéressant, même si cela risquait aussi d'être un sacré challenge. Alors, comment choisir ? Et, surtout, comment être sûre de faire le bon choix ? Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer et souffla au Choixpeau :  
— Choisis pour moi...  
— SERPENTARD ! s'écria-t-il immédiatement.

Aussitôt, un grand silence se fit à travers toute la Grande Salle. Lily ôta lentement le chapeau et le tendit à Neville en redressant fièrement la tête. La plupart des personnes présentes semblaient stupéfaites. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin Hugo, qui attendait encore d'être réparti, et échangea un petit sourire avec lui. Elle regarda ensuite son frère James, à la table de Gryffondor, puis son frère Albus et sa cousine Rose, à la table de Serdaigle, et leur sourit crânement, avant de commencer à avancer vers la table vert et argent, inhabituellement silencieuse.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, James se mit à applaudir, aussitôt suivi par Albus et l'ensemble des Weasley. Les Première année de Serpentard déjà répartis s'y joignirent rapidement, ainsi que quelques élèves de cette Maison plus âgés.

Lily croisa le regard de l'un d'entre eux, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait déjà vu ce garçon blond à la gare, cette année et les précédentes. Elle savait qu'il était le fils de Drago Malefoy. Il l'applaudissait en souriant et elle voulut voir cela comme un encouragement. Surtout que, petit à petit, toute la table de Serpentard et une bonne partie des autres tables l'applaudirent aussi.

Pourvu que le Choixpeau ait eu raison ! espéra-t-elle en prenant place à côté d'une fille de son âge. C'était une jolie noire aux cheveux savamment tressés et aux yeux pétillants. Elle se présenta à Lily sous le nom de Drenka O'Reilly. Les deux fillettes firent connaissance durant la suite de la Répartition.

Les bras chargés de livres, Scorpius Malefoy poussa la porte de la pièce avec son épaule. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir travailler dans cette salle de classe désaffectée, non loin de la bibliothèque, lorsqu'il avait un travail à faire sur des livres, afin de ne pas être importuné. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit de chaise et se retourna brusquement.

Face à lui, les lèvres serrées, le menton levé et le regard dur, se tenait une fille de sa Maison. Une Première année de sa Maison. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Lily Potter. La fille du Sauveur du monde sorcier. La fille du chef des Aurors. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce pétrin. En gardant la face. Mais surtout, sans se faire une ennemie de cette gamine.

— Euh... salut, lança-t-il.  
— Ouais, salut... répondit-elle avec une petite grimace et un temps de retard.

Visiblement, elle ne savait pas plus que lui quoi faire. Il hésita puis se décida à avancer d'un pas dans la pièce.

— Je peux m'installer ici ? demanda-t-il.  
— Euh ouais, vas-y, répondit-elle en se penchant pour attraper son sac de cours.  
— Eh, t'es pas obligée de partir, hein, ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

La fillette se figea et le fixa, visiblement méfiante. Il soupira.

— Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de rester dans la même pièce qu'un Malefoy...  
— Oh ce n'est pas toi en particulier, en fait.  
— Ah ?  
— Eh bien... Disons que Poudlard n'est pas tout à fait comme je m'y attendais...  
— À cause de ta Répartition à Serpentard ?

D'un geste de la main, Lily sembla balayer l'idée.  
— Oh ça... Le Choixpeau m'a dit que c'était la Maison qui me conviendrait le mieux, alors il faudra bien que ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas finissent par s'y faire.  
Scorpius fut surpris par cette réponse et se mit à la détailler plus attentivement. Elle paraissait presque trop sûre d'elle. Presque trop indifférente. Pourtant, elle était seule dans cette pièce lorsqu'il y était entré et ne semblait attendre personne. Se pourrait-il que, comme lui, elle recherche la solitude ?

— À cause de ton nom ?  
Elle confirma d'une grimace.  
— Pas difficile à deviner, remarqua-t-elle amèrement.  
— J'ai vécu le même genre de chose en arrivant à Poudlard, avoua-t-il franchement. Enfin sans doute pas de la même manière, mais... Et j'ai vu ton frère, aussi, celui qui est de la même année que moi. Un peu trop sollicité par des admirateurs, à son goût.

Elle eut un sourire sans joie.  
— Ouais. Les admirateurs. Ils sont un peu pénibles, un peu collants, ceux-là. Pas méchants, mais gonflants quand même, à force.  
— Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas qu'eux, devina-t-il.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche et resta figée.  
— Ne te casse pas la tête, reprit-il. Ceux de l'autre catégorie, j'en ai eu ma dose. Les remarques désagréables en face ou en douce, les affaires qui disparaissent ou abîmées, les sorts en douce, ce genre de choses, je connais...

À son tour, elle le détailla. Scorpius semblait amer. Elle sentit la sincérité du garçon et sa méfiance envers lui fondit.  
— Je n'avais pas remarqué, indiqua-t-elle cependant.  
— C'est normal. Ça n'a pas été facile, ça ne s'est pas fait à la vitesse d'un portoloin, mais j'ai réussi à m'imposer, à gagner le respect des autres. Ils ont donc arrêté.

Lily leva un sourcil, le regardant avec intérêt.  
— Ah oui ? Et comment tu as fait ?  
Il se rapprocha d'elle en souriant.  
— Il y a un certain nombre d'astuces très utiles. Pour apprendre à survivre à Poudlard, mais aussi à Serpentard. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre tout ça.  
— Eh bien... pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien à perdre, de toute façon.

Toujours en souriant, il lui tendit la main.  
— Alliés ?  
Elle hésita un court instant. Réfléchit à toutes les implications de sa proposition. Puis lui sourit à son tour, avant de serrer sa main en retour.  
— Alliés !

* * *

 _Note d'auteur : Tous ceux qui sont passés par une cour d'école savent bien que chacun de nous peut se retrouver du côté harcelé comme du côté harceleur. Suivre la foule est facile, tout comme s'attaquer en groupe à quelqu'un._

 _Être harcelé, c'est terriblement dur et peut avoir des conséquences tragiques._

 _Avoir le courage d'aider une personne harcelée, comme le fait Scorpius, ou celui de s'opposer à ses amis, comme l'a fait Neville, peut éviter ces dénouements tragiques, peut éviter beaucoup de souffrance._

 _Comme Neville, comme Scorpius, vous pouvez faire la différence :)._


	2. Ah ces joueurs de Quidditch !

_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée. Merci à la page FB Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter qui m'a donné l'image qui a inspiré ce texte, de Detoreik sur Deviantart (_ Leave me alone, I just want to study! _)._

* * *

Lily Potter revenait tout juste de son entraînement de Quidditch. Balai à la main, elle discutait avec ses camarades de l'équipe de Serpentard tout en se dirigeant vers le château.

Tout à coup, elle aperçut deux élèves en grande discussion. Elle reconnut une Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, qui étaient comme elle en cinquième année et préfets. Elle hésita un peu puis se décida à aller les saluer. Après tout, ils étaient peut-être en train de parler des prochaines rondes.

Elle prit rapidement congé des autres joueurs et se dirigea vers les deux élèves. Lily remarqua très vite que la jeune fille tenait son propre balai à la main. Pas étonnant, après tout, Catriona McDouglas était poursuiveuse et c'était bientôt l'heure de l'entraînement des Serdaigle.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle avec Terence Yaxley ? Vu les réactions de celui-ci, Lily en venait à douter que ça concerne leurs tâches de préfets. Or, Catriona ne cessait de montrer à Terence son balai.

Celui-ci n'avait jamais fait partie de l'équipe de sa propre Maison. S'intéressait-il seulement au Quidditch ? Lily n'en était même pas sûre. En même temps, en dehors des joueurs des équipes adverses et, bien sûr, de sa famille, Lily n'avait aucune idée de l'intérêt pour le Quidditch des élèves des autres Maisons.

— Il y a un problème ? questionna-t-elle en arrivant à leur niveau.  
— Non ! s'exclama Catriona.  
— Oui ! s'écria Terence au même moment.

Ces deux derniers se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de parler à nouveau, une fois de plus en même temps :  
— Oui ! lança Catriona.  
— Non ! assura Terence.

Lily les observa quelques secondes, légèrement abasourdie, avant d'éclater de rire.  
— Mettez-vous d'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour.

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire penaud. Catriona soupira et se lança :  
— Bof, pas grand-chose, Potter, en fait. C'est juste que... J'avais envie que ce rat de bibliothèque passe un peu plus de temps au grand air, ça lui ferait du bien.  
— Je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque ! rétorqua aussitôt Terence en serrant son livre contre lui. Mais j'ai encore plein de devoirs à finir, moi ! Je vous rappelle que chez nous, les Poufsouffle, le travail acharné est une valeur essentielle !  
— Tu sais, Yaxley, chez nous aussi le travail est important. Malefoy, notre capitaine, est tout le temps sur notre dos pour vérifier que nos devoirs sont à jour ! Il ne veut pas que l'un de ses joueurs se retrouve en retenue pendant un entraînement ou, pire, un match.

Il renifla, visiblement dubitatif.  
— Oh allez viens, Terence, viens me voir sur le terrain ! supplia Catriona en lui attrapant le bras.

Le regard de Lily passa de l'un à l'autre et elle comprit aussitôt qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle fit un sourire en coin.  
— Tu veux que je te prête mon balai ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme en lui tendant le manche.  
— Ah non, ah non, je n'ai jamais su voler correctement ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt en levant une main, comme pour se protéger.  
— Oh ben ne t'inquiète pas, pas besoin de savoir voler pour regarder un entraînement depuis les gradins ! rétorqua alors Lily joyeusement. Et je suis sûre que McDouglas sera ravie de t'aider à finir tes devoirs, après, n'est-ce pas ?

Catriona affirma joyeusement que ça ne posait aucun problème, surtout qu'elle avait quasiment tout fini. Terence capitula et commença à se diriger vers le stade en traînant des pieds, non sans marmonner :  
— Ah, les filles, Merlin, les filles... Et elles se liguent contre moi !


End file.
